


A Fag's Duties

by LittleMistress



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gay, Harcourt is low key a lil kinky shit, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Redmond digs it, Weston School Arc, gay af, his name is twinkie, i wrote this for a very special twink, ily twinkie, weston arc porn, who doesnt like weston arc porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistress/pseuds/LittleMistress
Summary: Edgar Redmond is so warm and kind, however he's been unusually cold to his new fag Joanne Harcourt. Given recent events, Redmond feels the need to test his new fag's loyalty.





	1. Exploitation

**Author's Note:**

> For my favorite 4'10 Twink.

From the beginning Joanne Harcourt had been on thin ice, feeling the coldness that Redmond had radiated towards himself when he had become the prefect’s new fag. He wasn’t always like this though, usually he was so warm and kind to the average student, one could say it was borderline familial. Though, come to think of it, that could be blamed for the apparent denseness his good looks made up for. Before the wretch Cole had sullied his good name Harcourt too had known such warmth, but it has been quite awhile since he hadn’t felt that biting cold.

Redmond on the other hand had some difficulties adjusting to Harcourt. The boy was a liar in the prefect’s eyes just a few days prior and now here he is serving under him, it was peculiar to say the least. It made Redmond quite nervous since he apparently had a knack for picking out scum for the high position of his fag, but third time’s the charm right? Wasn’t it? No, Redmond couldn’t depend on either his judgement or luck any longer when it came to matters such as this, it was reflecting on him poorly as a prefect. After all how can someone so dense be the prefect of the prestigious Scarlet Fox House?

So Redmond began thinking. He had thought and thought and thought until he thought he couldn’t think any longer, there was simply no surefire way to make sure, Joanne or Harcourt rather, wasn’t another traitorous leech. He was pretty certainly, but as much as he loved pretty things Redmond knew what kind of trouble pretty faces could stir up. The boy was slight and seemed rather frail, so breakable, but that could just be a sign of corruption. However the boy was so meek and timid, like a kicked puppy, and he lacked the confidence that both his predecessors had possessed. Though it was understandable why, after being berated for so long for no good reason any boy so frail would be reduced to such self consciousness.

But for what Harcourt lacked in confidence he more than made up for in enthusiasm, no matter how reserved it was. He carried out what little duties Redmond had trusted him with great care and always made sure everything was done to the letter, always with a small chipper smile and sweet strawberry blush. Upon thinking of that quality, Harcourt’s loyalty, the idea dawned on Redmond. Loyalty was such an exploitable trait after all.

 

* * *

 

Exactly two and a half weeks had passed since Harcourt had taken on the role of a prefect’s fag. It wasn’t any more difficult than being a regular student’s fag but the prestige added pounds of social pressure, it was suffocating. And, to top it all off like a sour cherry on a melted ice cream sundae, Harcourt thought that his prefect did not like him much at all. Redmond was so distant and cold, and didn’t seem to trust him with much like a brother should, it was upsetting to say the least. Joanne thought that he must’ve done something wrong for Redmond to be acting that way, that had to be the only answer. After all the Red House prefect was known for his warmth and charm, Joanne was the only one left in the bitter cold and it filled him with dread.

Meanwhile Redmond began to concoct a plan to prove his new fag’s loyalty, and in retrospect it was poorly thought out and hair brained, though it had to work! It simply must as there was no fault to it. The prefect had made sure of it. The problem was however, timing.

“Harcourt, you’re free to do what you’d like during fag time today. I am just temporarily relieving you of your duties though.”, Redmond took a pause before deciding that he could not hold off on his plan. “To make up for your break you’ll have to report to my chambers after curfew.”

Harcourt stood dumbfounded in the Swan Gazebo, staring at his prefect who lounged lazily upon a chaise longue as if the handsome man had grown another head. “R-redmond what do you mean?” He nervously asked, thinking that perhaps Redmond was finally ready to be rid of him. Though it begged the question, why not end their brotherly relationship now? The other prefects had yet to arrive at the Swan Gazebo, considering fag time had just started a few minutes ago and Harcourt liked to be early, why did Redmond drag it on? Perhaps he had a sadistic streak the boy thought.

“I mean exactly what I said and nothing else, though if you need something to do you should grab some extra linens before tonight.” Redmond paused once more as if in thought before resuming. “Bring enough for two bedsheet changes at least, is that clear?” Redmond said before sitting up and looking Harcourt into the eyes with a gaze so piercing it shook the fag to his very core.

“Yes, Redmond, I’ll take my leave now.” Harcourt said shakily before bolting off towards his dormitory. What humiliation could possibly involve two sets of linens so late at night? Joanne racked his brain for answers but found none, and simply resigned himself to his terrible fate, or what assumed to be.

 


	2. Chamber Door

Redmond was beginning to regret his decision as soon as he heard the soft rapping against his chamber door, he knew what to expect because he had set everything up himself and took great care into making sure this wouldn’t be exposed. But could he really go through with this? He had to, but wasn’t it wrong? Homosexuality was a sin surely, but Joanne was so beautiful he was almost like a girl right? It wouldn’t count. That’s what he kept saying to reassure himself before opening the door and hurrying his small fag inside. 

Harcourt had come prepared just as his prefect had asked of him, he had even gone through the trouble of procuring an extra set of linens just in case Redmond desired them. As he was quickly ushered inside the chambers, Harcourt had thought about the reasons his prefect required so many linens. Perhaps he was experiencing a chill at night, but that made no sense as the warmer months were fast approaching and the night air was beginning to get rather warm. Maybe he just wanted his linens changed, they said that changing them daily promoted good health but why skip afternoon fag duty for this?  
“Harcourt.” The fag’s thoughts were interrupted as Redmond sought his attention. “Thank you for taking my request and completing it, even though you ran the risk of getting into trouble.” Before Harcourt could simply wave off the gratitude he was cut off by his prefect. “I need to know something Harcourt, are you loyal to me? Will you do what I say without question? Will you ever lie to me?” 

The fag in question was baffled by the strange questions that were suddenly thrown at him. Of course he was loyal to his prefect, the man was the embodiment of absolute perfection and righteousness. “Yes, Redmond, I am loyal to you. I will follow your requests blindly because I know you shall not do me wrong. To lie to you is like spitting upon our brotherly bond and I shall not do that.” Harcourt said proudly if not a bit quickly.

Redmond was sure a few Hail Marys would not suffice as penitence for what he was going to do to this boy. 

“Then Harcourt, I need you to prove that loyalty to me. Put the linens on my bed.” Redmond said smoothly.

Harcourt was quick to do as he was told and moved to stand to the side of the bed awaiting his next order. 

“What we do next shall not leave this room, ever. It could mean grave consequences for us both.” Redmond said seriously, as he eyed his fag up in down with what seemed to be… hunger in his eyes. 

“Of course, Redmond.” Harcourt replied just as seriously, determined to match the tone of his prefect’s voice.

“Good. Now strip.” Redmond commanded as he watched his fag turn as crimson as the Scarlet Fox crest. 

Harcourt hesitated for a moment, his serious demeanor falling from his face like a mask. But Redmond’s face showed no sign of cruel sadism, however it left no room for argument. So without question Harcourt stripped until not a speck of clothing was left on his slight frame, like a good fag should. 

Redmond didn’t show it but he was rather shocked when his fag had done what he had said and stripped nude in front of his eyes. And admittedly, the view was better than anything he could have imagined. Pale smooth chest topped with nipples colored a tarnished pink, smooth flat stomach that need to be touched, shapely and nearly hairless legs that held a small flaccid cock between them. Harcourt was decidedly male, but no matter. 

Redmond finally showed a crack in the icy demeanor Harcourt had come to know, he smiled genuinely, with a soft warmness he was known best for. 

“You’re more beautiful than I could have ever imagined Harcourt. You’re such a good fag.” Redmond said adoringly as Harcourt tried his best not to preen under such praise. “I believe a good fag deserves a reward for such loyalty, no?” The prefect cooed before leading his fag onto his bed, and having him sit on the edge.

“Redmond… what are you- oh...” Harcourt was cut off when Redmond slipped his small member into his mouth with ease. He made quick work of swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and dipping it into the tiny slit, all while his cute fag became a desperate mess above him. Redmond thought it sweet until thin hips began to twitch and jerk in an attempt to shove his now hard little cock further down his throat. 

Redmond pulled off as quickly as he went down and tsked at his whimpering little fag. “Good fags don’t take control don’t you know? Turn around and get on your hands and knees.” Redmond purred. 

So with little more than a whine Harcourt turned and got on his hands and knees waiting for whatever Redmond would subject him to next, and then he felt it on the little velvet cleft between his plump little cheeks. It was warm and delightfully wet and Harcourt needed more of it all over his hole, this new feeling would be highly addictive he knew. “Redmond… ahh Redmond… please give me m-more…” 

Redmond smirked a little, he alone had reduced his innocent little fag to a sensitive pile of nerves that begged for more of his touch, what fag other than a loyal one would do that? Redmond decided to indulge Harcourt and pressed his tongue inside the boy with ease, fucking his tight ass with little more than an inch of wet muscle. The boy loved it. 

“Fuck f-fuck Redmond oohhh Redmond… harder harder… please I need more.” Harcourt gasped out as he frantically tried to back up into the glorious face. “It feels so strange… but oooohh fuck I need more.. p-please Redmond.” The small fag was in near tears now as he begged for more, he craved more, it had to feel even better than this pleasure surely.

Those sweet cries made Redmond hard in his trousers and it was becoming increasingly difficult not to forgo necessary preparation and take Joanne hard. But the prefect was trying to test the boy’s loyalty, not his elasticity he reminded himself, and so he begrudgingly pulled away from the sweet ass that trembled before him.

Harcourt whined in frustration as his prefect pulled away from him, leaving him feeling cold and empty, he decided he hated that feeling and would do just about anything to get Redmond back inside of him. Joanne had arched his back and made a show of wiggling his little ass in the air, trying to entice Redmond into eating his ass again like it was the man’s last meal.  
“Redmond please t-take me… I want you… I-I need you…” The small fag whimpered out, desperation dripping from each and every word. “I need you i-inside again.”

Redmond could only hope absolution wasn’t impossible for what he did next to the small boy in his bed. The prefect quickly flipped his fag onto his back and spread those lovely legs wide open, as if he was displaying some quality goods to a buyer. “Hold yourself open like this Joanne, you look so pretty that way.” Redmond praised before going to fetch a set of linens from the pile the boy had brought.

Meanwhile Harcourt was left scandalized, no one had ever called him by first name at Weston, it was against the rules. “Redmond… you’re not supposed to call me by my given name.” 

“I’m also not supposed to hold a young boy as I would hold woman in bed now should I? You shouldn’t question your prefect, and besides no one is here to give us Y’s.” The prefect stated cooly as he examined the linen in his hand, before tearing it apart with brute strength, much to a certain fag’s horror.

“Redmond! Why did you do that? What have the linens ever done to you?” The boy questioned in a near scolding tone all while still holding his position in the bed. Joanne had gone through a lot of trouble to get those linens and while he adored his prefect it was reasonable to question why someone would take their apparent anger out on cloth. 

“Joanne it is not what the linens have ever done to me.. But what they’re about to do to you.” Redmond said almost cheerily. “You trust your prefect right? You know I will never do you wrong correct?” The man questioned in a cooing tone, continuing to rip pieces off the cloth strip by strip.

Harcourt nodded wordlessly as he waited for his prefect to make his next move.

“Good, now open wide.” Redmond purred before gagging his cute little fag with a strip of linen. “Your cries are quite loud you know, no use in waking up the entirety of the Red House Dormitory.” The prefect stated simply as if he were talking about the weather before picking up the small boy on his bed and readjusting the boy so he would lie in the middle of the mattress on his back with his arms raised toward the headboard.

A prefect’s bed was as grand as the role of a prefect was, Redmond’s was no exception. The woodwork that made up the headboard twisted into various loops and designs that proved useful for leaving small notes and reminders for Redmond to see in the mornings. Now they would prove quite useful in helping hold his small fag down the man quickly slipped cloth through one of the loops before tying down both of Harcourt’s wrists. Redmond then made quick work of spreading and bending his fags legs and tying knees and ankles to loops on opposing sides of the first. This all left Harcourt quite nervous and exposed, not that he was opposed to it, it excited him and had his small cock standing to attention.

The prefect admired his handiwork, Joanne look gorgeous this way, all bound and vulnerable, it was a good look for him. He just needed one final touch, that was all, and it took Redmond just a few moments to figure out exactly what it was and quickly blindfold the sweet little fag with the last of the ripped linen. 

“Now then, surely you can show how loyal you are to me right?”


	3. How Do I love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redmond is a hopeless romantic at heart

Redmond loved pretty things, he adored beauty so naturally one would assumed had he seen many beautiful things, and he had. Though, nothing could rival the sweet delicate beauty Harcourt was, with his face all screwed up underneath a blindfold, mouth watering around the cock fucking the sweet boy’s face.

The prefect took great pains to make sure he did not thrust too deeply into his little fag’s mouth lest he choke the poor thing on his impressive length. No use in giving the boy a reason to be disloyal to him the man thought. However that did not mean the little fag didn’t struggle from time to time. The boy would occasionally gag or cough if Redmond went a millimeter past what he could handle and each time he did the prefect pulled back to allow Joanne to breathe much to the fag’s chagrin.  

The boy would whine and moan until he was allowed to suck on that delicious cock once more, promising that he could indeed take it, no need to coddle him like a small child when he could do adult things too. And so Redmond continued to fuck that angelic face until he came hard, shooting his first load into Harcourt’s mouth.

Joanne took every last drop of his prefect greedily, reveling in the taste. He aimed to please his beloved Redmond because that’s what any good fag should do, the pleasure of one’s elder should always be top priority but the older of the two thought otherwise.

Redmond could spend hours licking and sucking all the available space between his new fag’s legs, the boy was simply the most delectable thing he had ever come across. In fact the man had almost done just that before coming to his senses a quarter of an hour later and undress down to nothing but the ribbon holding his hair together. Then deciding his desperate, moaning little fag deserved the treat that was his cock.

When Harcourt had finished enjoying his treat Redmond was quick in tying the boy’s gag back into place, with no resistance from Joanne himself. Not one bit. It made the prefect swell with pride, perhaps he really had picked a good fag this time but of course it was still too early to tell, though he showed promise.

“Mmmnnhhh.. Mm!” Harcourt let out muffled moans as Redmond’s hands explored his body, they were so warm which contrasted the coolness of the room. With his sight obscured Joanne  never know when or where those lovely hands and, more often than not, caused the boy to flinch away before pushing his body towards his prefect.

It was all rather lovely when Harcourt thought about it, all the feelings and sensations were wonderful, all except a familiar pressure had begun to build up in the boy’s groin. Joanne needed to pee now that he thought about it, he had neglected to do so earlier before curfew for fear of being late and now he was beginning to regret such a poor decision. So he did the only thing he could do. He flailed his limbs as best he could until the denseness that was Edgar Redmond got the hint and removed the gag once more.

“Redmond, can I be permitted to visit the water closet? I-I have to go…” Harcourt said with a slight flush to his cheeks out of embarrassment, so much for being an adult.

The prefect thought for no more than a few seconds, he knew his fag only needed to pee on account he had been in the boy’s ass less than fifteen minutes prior. It would be trouble to go about undoing the boy’s binds just to do him up again in a minute or two not to mention what a mood killer it was. “No, a good fag should hold it. You’re a big boy after all right? It’s not as if you’ll have an accident all over my linens.” Redmond said before muffling any protest Joanne had on the tip of his tongue by placing the gag in his mouth once more.

Harcourt was petrified, on top of Redmond testing his loyalty the prefect was also testing his bladder and that did not bode well for the little fag. His bladder was terribly weak and to top it off the man’s last statement seemed to be more of a warning than reassurance. Thank goodness he had brought two other sets of linens at the very least.

“Do you want me Harcourt? Do you truly want to be a prefect’s fag?” Redmond’s coos had brought the boy’s attention away from his own inner turmoil, and the boy nodded while letting out a small sound of confirmation. He would try his hardest to prove himself to the prefect since he cared for him so. It was one of a fag’s duties after all.

“Good boy.” Redmond cooed once more before removing a vial of oil from underneath the many pillows that littered his bed. He had learned from prior experience that oil was a must for these sort of activities, no need for tearing. The prefect poured a generous amount on his fingers before speaking to his little bound fag once again. “This may feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but I promise it’ll get better soon darling boy.” With that Redmond pushed one finger inside Harcourt, watching his reaction carefully.

Joanne had let out a soft gasp when he felt his prefect’s finger push into him, though it didn’t feel as uncomfortable as he would’ve thought, just a bit odd. Though it felt even odder when Redmond began moving his finger about, seemingly searching for something, making the boy squirm from the sensation.

“Mmmhhh!?” Joanne moaned as Redmond pressed against his prostate, making the older boy smirk.

“Does that feel nice? This is your sweet spot isn’t it?” The prefect spoke gently as he began to finger his little fag, hitting that sweet spot with toe curling accuracy. When Harcourt continued to moan and whine through his gag Redmond peppered the boy’s body with sweet kisses, paying special attention to the perky nipples on Joanne’s small chest.

“Mmm.. MMH… mmhnnn..” Joanne moaned softly has Redmond slipped another finger inside of him. The prefect set out on stretching his small fag, he would be needing it if the man planned to really let the boy have all of him. He would make sure the boy had no desire to ever want anything else other than Redmond fucking him, but that required the man to be patient when preparing him.

Joanne loved the attention though, it was nice, it felt so warm, however that didn’t change the fact that every time Redmond fingered his prostate his need to pee grew worse. He wasn’t a child though, he could hold it, couldn’t he? He wouldn’t have a choice.

Redmond was up to three fingers, slowly stretching Harcourt as far as he could until the boy would cry out. It was like this for what felt like decades but finally the prefect deemed his sweet little fag ready for him and slipped between the boy’s spread legs.

“Do you want me? Do you need me Joanne? I’d love to have you wrapped around me as I fuck you out of your virginity, will you let me? I want you. So much.” Redmond had punctuated each coo with a searing kiss to the boy’s neck, even going as far as to nip the smooth flesh. “Don’t you know how much I want you darling boy?”

Joanne whined in response to Redmond’s words, they made him feel so wanted and even if they were just a lie they were so sweet, it was impossible to say no. So the boy nodded his head in confirmation, he wanted Redmond to take him, own him completely in this moment. He would show his utter devotion for the man no matter what it took.

Redmond smiled down at Harcourt, and untying his hair from the ribbon that held it. The man shook his pale locks out before leaning over his fag and  pushing into the boy slowly, gauging his reaction.

Joanne’s face screwed up marvelously under the blindfold he wore, so Redmond took care to slow down even further until he was fully engulfed by the boy’s sweet, twitching hole.

“Nod when I can move Joanne.” The prefect said softly as he tried his best not to begin fucking the boy beneath him into the mattress.

Joanne struggled with the sensations that assaulted him. There was a slight pain that came with Redmond slipping inside of him, not to mention the ache of the boy’s bladder. When he finally felt calm enough Harcourt gave a hesitant nod and screamed almost immediately.

“MMMMM! MM HMM HMMM..” Joanne screamed as Redmond gave it to him good. The prefect didn’t even bother to hold back when he was given the go, thrusting as hard and deep as he could as quickly as possible. He was taking all his frustrations, his worries, out on Joanne’s squirming body while the boy took it all. The man felt strong yet so weak at the same time, he would be at this boy’s mercy, while this boy was at his.

Meanwhile Harcourt writhed under Redmond’s ministrations. He wouldn’t make it to the end of this without soiling his prefect’s linens he realized quickly. While the pressure added a whole new feeling of absolute pleasure to the act it was also a source of agony for the poor boy. He silently begged the good lord to give him enough strength to make it to the end.

However, it seemed the good lord wasn’t much help when it came to such lewd acts Harcourt decided. Redmond had hit his prostate in such a way the boy was forced to let the contents of his bladder free, much to his horror.

Redmond blanched, here was his little fag, pissing himself all over his bed. The sight both shocked and guilted him, perhaps he should have let Joanne visit the water closet earlier. Though this gave way to something even more lecherous.

“Such a bad boy aren’t you Joanne, you didn’t listen to your prefect. I should give you a Y for that.” Redmond referred to the soiled state of his linens. “Though I think I’ll punish you in a different way.”  

Redmond ripped the cloth that kept Harcourt’s wrists attached to his headboard while still leaving them bound together and doing the same with the boy’s leg restraints, making quick work of it all and flipping Joanne onto his knees. The boy’s blindfold was hastily removed before he was adjusted on the now damp bed sheets until the prefect was satisfied with him.

“Good boys take their punishments happily, you should too.” Redmond said sweetly before smacking Harcourt across the rump.

“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” The prefect said softly as he began counting ot the spanks he doled out.

“1, I love thee to the depth and breadth and height My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight For the ends of being and ideal grace.

2, I love thee to the level of every day’s Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

3, I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

4, I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

5, I love thee with the passion put to use In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.

6, I love thee with a love I seemed to lose With my lost saints.

7, I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after you’ve lost your breath.”

The last few smacks followed in quick succession, leaving Joanne teary eyed and embarrassed. He whimpered through his gag, his little rump stung, surely it would be difficult to sit later.

“What a good little boy you are. An even better fag I’m sure, come here, no need to be ashamed of your accident. Let me make you feel better darling boy.” Redmond cooed sweetly as he coaxed Harcourt into his lap, facing one another. “You deserve a treat.” Redmond spoke softly as he untied the boy’s gag.

Redmond ran his hands across Harcourt’s reddened ass as he slipped inside the boy once more.

“You look so beautiful Joanne, so lovely.” Redmond said lovingly as he began thrusting up into Harcourt’s now pliant body. “So obedient, such a good boy.” Redmond continued to praise.

“R-Redmond… ohhhh..” Harcourt moaned softly as he was fucked so thoroughly he was sure he’d melt. “Please… more… oh god more.. Ahhnn.” Joanne begged sweetly.

“Call me Edgar when we’re alone, Redmond is too formal. Don’t deny me or I’ll stop.” Edgar said with a small smile as he watched the small protest Joanne had die on his lips before he nodded.

“Ed-Edgar… fuck me.. please… ahhhhh…!” Joanne moaned as he was fucked so hard and deep he could hardly form a word other than his prefect’s given name.

Redmond grasped Harcourt by his hair as he moaned his name shamelessly before kissing the boy hard, swallowing all of his delectable moans. And that’s how they stayed until Joanne came all over his front as Edgar filled him to the brim.

 

* * *

 

“Re- Edgar, are you sure it’s alright if I stay the night in your chambers? People will see me leave in the morning and someone will notice I’m not in my bed.” Joanne said as he lay nude in a now dry bed that had been dressed in fresh linens.

“I’ll have it taken care of in the morning Joanne, leave it to your prefect alright? Beside I highly doubt you can make it to your own bed quickly when you can’t walk straight.” Edgar said as he stored the last set of linens in his wardrobe, chuckling as he saw his sweet fag flush red.

“I suppose…” Joanne said quietly as he snuggled under the duvet on the bed.

Edgar smiled to himself, perhaps Joanne would be the last fag he would have to pick after all.

“Well then,” Edgar said as he made his way to the bed, slipping under the duvet and pulling Joanne into his arms. “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..” Edgar began as he stroked Joanne’s soft hair.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a delight to write and I hope everyone enjoyed it. This is my longest fic to date and I hope to write more in the future. Thank you for your kudos and comments. Most importantly thank you for reading.


End file.
